


Отличный план

by whisky_soda



Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723555
Kudos: 73





	Отличный план

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiky/gifts).



— Я им, блядь, что, принцесса? — говорит Цзян Чэн, обращаясь к Сичэню. Они в его кабинете, но Сичэнь уверен, слышно было и в лазарете. — Какого хера меня отстранили? Они, что, сами полезут в эту консервную банку? — Цзян Чэн тяжело дышит, сжимая кулаки. — Пусть сначала научатся настраивать кофеварку, гении хреновы.

Сичэнь едва улыбается — голова раскалывается. С потерей очередного егеря, с истерикой в СМИ и министерстве, с печалью Ванцзи времени на сон у него нет. Так что перед тем, как Цзян Чэн без приглашения влетел к нему в кабинет, он хотел заварить лекарственный чай на травах. Сичэнь вздыхает и достает вторую чашку, жестом приглашая Цзян Чэна присаживаться. Они оба потеряли братьев. И нет никакой разницы в том, что Ванцзи по-прежнему дышит. Вэй Ин утащил с собой его сердце.

Цзян Чэн остается стоять. Он и так знает ответы на собственные вопросы. Сичэнь разливает чай по чашкам, обходит стол и устало опускается в кресло. 

— И что ты намерен делать?

Цзян Чэн вытаскивает из кармана согнутый пополам бланк, Сичэнь узнает его сразу. И это нисколько не помогает его попыткам усмирить головную боль.

— У нас не хватает пилотов, — отвечает Цзян Чэн.

— А ты не принцесса, — Сичэнь протягивает руку, принимая бланк — официальное прошение о сборе расширенной комиссии на основании параграфа о мобилизации в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Сичэнь в восхищении приподнимает бровь: правила Цзян Чэн знает наизусть. Впрочем, как и его брат, любящий их нарушать. Мысли о Вэй Ине возвращают его к Ванцзи.

— Но достаточно егерей, если считать не только тех, что на ходу, но и тех, кому нужна минимальная доработка, — Цзян Чэн продолжает свою мысль. Подготовился, с восхищением и печалью думает Сичэнь. Стоило ли ждать другого от сына двух генералов? — А я по всем медицинским показателям здоров. И в любое другое время меня бы за мгновение запихнули бы в егерь.

— В любое другое… — эхом повторяет Сичэнь. — Ты потерял брата, находясь в дрифте с ним. А потом в одиночку вел егерь. Это не то, на что комиссия закроет глаза.  
Цзян Чэн фыркает.

— А на тысячи возможных жертв среди мирного населения, когда очередной кайдзю вылезет из своей жопы, а у нас не хватит экипажей, потому что кого-то примут за принцессу? Они на это тоже закроют глаза?

Внимательно рассматривая нависшего над столом Цзян Чэна, Сичэнь откидывается на спинку кресла, на секунду малодушно радуясь возможности не держать спину прямо, не держать маску перед Цзян Чэном. Что, конечно же, работает в обе стороны. И вот Цзян Чэн в праведном гневе без стука врывается в кабинет, костерит администрацию базы и ее решения, ничуть не смущаясь. Сичэнь улыбается уголками губ. Когда это началось между ними? Когда он, увидев в глазах Ванцзи интерес, начал присматриваться к кадетам? Или когда братья Юньмэна заявились к нему, потому что их драгоценная и обожаемая сестра передала угощения (и для куратора тоже)? Или когда Цзян Чэн, матеря брата на чем стоит свет, полез из-за него в драку? 

От нетронутого чая вверх поднимается еле видный пар. В кабинете пахнет травами, чернилами и машинным маслом.

— Будешь так разговаривать с комиссией, — тихо говорит Сичэнь, — просидишь на скамье запасных еще месяц. Минимум.

Лицо Цзян Чэна искажается, и он медленно выпрямляется, одергивая на себе форму. Сичэнь довольно кивает: одежда чистая, выглаженная, такое комиссии понравится, — и тут же хмурится. С того момента, как они нашли Цзян Чэна, как узнали о гибели Вэй Ина, тот не высказал и толики скорби. Комиссия может решить, что это плохо отразится на дрифте с новым напарником. Обсуждение точно будет не из простых. Сичэнь одергивает себя: он забегает вперед.

— И с кем ты намереваешься пилотировать?

— Любой подойдет. Мне плевать, — голос Цзян Чэна тверд и спокоен. — Даже Не Хуайсан, только мою голову своим искусством не забивал бы. Ванцзи тот же, он еще лучше. Если он только о Вэй Ине и думает, мне плевать. Я от брата и не такого наслушался. Ты подойдешь тоже.

Сичэнь хмурится. Ему кажется, что во всей этой административной суматохе в собственном беспокойстве за брата, он упускает одно что-то важное, очень важное. Это раздражает, как камешек в ботинке. Это не дает никакой надежды, что однажды его головная боль пройдет.

— Хочешь, я скажу тебе, что решит комиссия? — начинает Сичэнь.

— Что я жажду самоубиться, бегая от горя после потери брата? — Цзян Чэн не дает ему договорить. — Между нами, не для комиссии, пусть они засунут себе…

Сичэнь вскидывает руку. Рвение Цзян Чэна вернуться в строй понятно. С одной стороны, разве другого будут ждать от наследника семьи Цзян? Но все имеют право на скорбь и слабость. С другой стороны, каждый имеет право на свое проживание скорби. И если Цзян Чэн хочет утопиться в работе… Сичэнь качает головой. Что-то не сходится. Что-то неправильно.

— Между нами, — медленно начинает он, — не для комиссии, и без пафосных речей. Почему?

Цзян Чэн какое-то мгновение молчит. И Сичэнь не сомневается, к этому он тоже был готов. Они смотрят друг на друга.

— Вэй Ин жив, — отвечает Цзян Чэн.

И это одно предложение на секунду сметает головную боль, а следом придавливает тяжелой толщей воды. Сичэнь ждет продолжения. Или не ждет. Он не уверен.

— Мы были в дрифте, когда его из кабины выдрал кайдзю. И я слышал мысли Вэй Ина потом. Нет, это не остаточное эхо, и не мои мысли или отказ принимать действительность, — Цзян Чэн говорит твердо, уверенно, и все это звучит так, будто он не один раз проговаривал это сам с собой, собирая все за и против. А, быть может, и нет, Сичэнь не знает. Он понимает, что вцепился в ручки кресла и медленно выдыхает, разжимая сведенные пальцы. — Он жив, я уверен. Поэтому после восстановления на службе я попрошу перевод на северные границы. А тебя попрошу обзвонить побережье — больницы, рыбацкие базы, всех. Я достану этого идиота. Со дна океана достану или из желудка кайдзю, если понадобится. Знаешь, о чем этот кретин думал? Когда его… — Цзян Чэн облизывает губы и вновь напрягается. — Он думал об этом своем Лань Чжане. Мол, портрет не дорисовал. Сука. Достану его и запру с карандашами.

— И А-Чжанем, — тихо вздыхает Сичэнь.

— Да, обоих. Задолбали уже.

Сичэнь прикрывает глаза. Это звучит слишком… ненормально. Но в духе Вэй Ина. Только в отличие от Вэй Ина он не может так рисковать — слишком велика возможность ошибки.

— Как глава базы Гусу, я буду входить в состав комиссии по оценке твоей профпригодности.

— Будешь, — фыркает Цзян Чэн. — А еще ты брат Ванцзи и желаешь ему счастья. А еще, когда все закончится, и я, блядь, наконец-то высплюсь, я тебя, глава базы Гусу, выебу. — Цзян Чэн смотрит прямо в глаза. Нагло, с вызовом и затаенным злым смехом. И Сичэнь вспоминает — с болью, тоской и любовью, — как кадетами братья Юньмэна под общую тревогу угнали списанный егерь, как Лань Чжань рвался за ними. А потом, когда все закончилось, Цзян Чэн, уверенный в своей правоте, в брате, смотрел так же — нагло и с вызовом. Завораживающее зрелище. Сичэнь запомнил.

— Это подкуп или шантаж? — Сичэнь аккуратно отставляет чашку с нетронутым чаем и сцепляет пальцы.

Цзян Чэн пожимает плечами.

— Но план же отличный?


End file.
